I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by 1LostFan
Summary: Post Island. There are times when you must hold your breath, count to 5, and go for the jump. But what happens when you jump with someone else? Jate.


Mature content in the beginning of this one, but I didn't feel the need to put the rating to 'M' cause well...I don't know. Oh and I don't take credit for the summary, a friend did it.

_Kate giggled when she felt his familiar heat radiating off of him, he surprised her when he came up behind her and began trailing soft, tantalizing kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He lightly grazed his fingertips down her body and down to her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She shivered at his touch and brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him harder against her own self. She needed to feel every inch of him, inside and out. She melted when a strap on her shirt fell off her, exposing a bare shoulder. Her eyes closed tight in pleasure that only he could give her. She threw her head back and whimpered in his ear. That whimper was music to his ears and set him off as he turned her around gently and with one of his breathtaking smiles kissed her hungrily. Their hands were exploring and touching, everywhere, his were in her gorgeous curls, hers were on his strong chest and up his biceps desperately trying to find bare skin. _

"_Mmmmm" she mumbled in his mouth. He broke the kiss then, partly for the lack of oxygen but mostly because he wanted to hear her sweet voice again. But, that isn't to say that he wanted in no means to stop what he was doing. So again, his lips traveled back down to smooth skin behind her ear. "What about ohhhhh dinner?" Kate asked, barely aware that she could even make a full sentence with what he was doing to her._

"_Dinner can wait." he told her._

_She laughed "We can order room service." _

"_I never liked your cooking all that much anyway." he joked._

_She smacked him lightly on the arm "Hey watch yourself! Don't you forget that I can make the best toast." _

"_Oh yeah, the best." he responded and attacked her lips again, only this one had a more urging need. Their lips as well as their bodies clashed together when she whispered "I need you now." He took her in his arms then, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their hungry kiss never relented as he pounded her against the hallway walls. She cried out when she felt his hand between her legs, and soon after, her pants were tossed to the floor. And in between the kisses he gave her, he told breathlessly "I love you Kate." She lifted what was left of her shirt over her head and put his face in her hands and looked deep into hie eyes "I love you Jack. More than you know."_

A small, yet sad smile crept onto Kate's face as images of a man flashed before her closed eyes. She fell back into the time when he held her close to his body, that warm and fuzzy feeling never relenting when his lips touched hers.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes even though the room was pitch black. Her phone was next to her, on the small table. She flipped it open, and scrolled down to his number. She still hasn't deleted it, even though he probably has. All she wanted to do was hear his voice, but as strong as she was, her heart couldn't take it. She shut it closed and threw herself down on the bed. Frustrated that she couldn't make a simple phone call. She heard mumbling next to her, and swallowed hard.

"What's wrong baby?" a man laying beside her asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Kate said plainly.

This man was nothing like Jack. She knew that all along. In fact, he was the complete opposite of him. Which is probably the reason why he was wearing nothing but a white sheet right now. After reading about Jack's new 'beau' in a magazine, she stormed off and drowned herself in numerous tequila shots in the local bar. That is where she met this guy, Dylan, and naturally she just had to do the worst possible thing. Yep you guessed it. She told him her name. Not one of her fake aliases, she didn't need to do that anymore. Thanks to Jack and his powerful friends. _Ass. _She thought to herself. It wasn't like her and Jack were together when she heard about it. They separated awhile back. Its just that she had to had to hear about from one of those groupie girls of his at the news stand.

Kate made a squished up face. Gross. Almost disgusting._ Wait why am I so mad again? Oh right. Because he is such an inconsiderate, self righteous, overly confident, most gorgeous...sweet and wonderful...amazing kisser...even better lover...DAMNIT! _

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet hesitating as it touched the cold hardwood floor. She glanced at the alarm clock, _4:10 AM_, she groaned, threw on her bath robe, and hurried into the hall. Carpeted floors. She sure was happy for that right now. Her toes wiggled in the loose strings and when her feet were back to a comfortable temperature she walked into her kitchen and put on a cup of coffee. She leaned on the counter top and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes then caught on a small photo on the fridge and she slowly, almost cautiously, walked over to it. She slid it off the magnet that held it down, when the memory of that day came flooding back to her.

**Flashback**

"_Everything is going to be alright. I promise_."

Yes, help had finally come for the survivors of flight 815. And even though the island brought them hardships, troubles, and unfortunately some deaths, the group was thankful most of all for the people they met. Kate had heard the news from an overjoyed Claire when she came to find her in the caves. Kate tried her best to put on a happy face but still in the back of her mind she knew that she was going to jail for a long time. Her nerves were going crazy as she hastily threw her belongings in a bag. Jack came in then, and noticed a very distraught looking Kate with small tears falling from her eyes. Kate noticed she wasn't alone now, and wiped them away.

"I'm fine." she choked out.

"You're not fine Kate." he stepped in, stopping what she was doing "What is it?" he asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Don't bother with me, i'm not worth your time."she said painfully.

"Stop that. You are worth it, why can't you just see what I see everyday?"

"I'm a bad person Jack, i'll just screw up your life. Just like the rest of them. Now is your chance to leave me, us, behind." she said pointing at herself and him.

"I love you, I can't leave us behind."

"You deserve a great life, with a wife and kids. The works. That won't happen with me." she said now with tears falling, constantly, downwards.

Jack stepped closer to her, and wiped the tears gently away. "I only want those things with you."

It only took a few moments until his words sunk in and a smile appeared on her face. She held him close then, fading into him right then and there.

"I love you too." she muffled against his chest.

"I know." he said smiling at her when she raised her head then to look at him. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

**End Flashback**

It just so happened to be a group photo that she was holding. Which they took, right after their conversation together. Smiling and 'FINALLY' faces by all of them, with Kate being held by Jack near the end. She was knocked out of her revelry when she heard a soft knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ Kate grabbed her ready coffee, pulled the strings of her robe tighter and opened the door slightly.

"Hey Kate."

Her favorite cup went with a crash to the floor.

"That's not a very good sign that you're happy to see me."


End file.
